Dorothy
by Takana Nara
Summary: Point of view 2./Dorothy(Anugerah dari Tuhan)/"Ashiteru," kamu mengecup puncak kepala Temari saat bibirnya mengumandangkan satu kata terindah itu. Satu kata terindah yang hanya untukmu, dari seorang gadis yang merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan. Ya, anugerah yang terindah dalam hidupmu./Semi canon-Future time.


_**Naruto Shipudden belongs to** _**_Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Dorothy (Anugerah dari Tuhan) belongs to Takana Nara._**

**_Rate T._**

**_Divergence, Semi canon, IC (maybe) Typo(s), _**_**point of view **_**_2._**

**_If you dont like this pair, just leave it._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ayunan kakimu terlihat santai, sama sekali tak terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sesekali mulutmu bergumam '_mendokusei_' sambil kedua tanganmu mengelap peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhmu. Jubah cokelat muda yang kini dikenakanmu memang sedikit mampu menutupi kulitmu dari sengatan sang raja siang hari, tapi juga sangat mampu menambahkan peluhmu yang menetes dengan deras.

Saat matamu menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari perjalanan jauhmu, wajah mengantukmu berubah menjadi lega, dengan segera kamu berlari menuju bangunan-bangunan berwarna pasir tersebut. Kamu melompati atap demi atap dari bangunan desa pasir itu, dengan langkah cepat dan tampak bersemangat.

Lompatanmu terhenti saat kamu menangkap sesosok ber-_kimono_ hitam dengan mahkota _blonde_-nya yang terikat empat. Kamu diam di tempat, menatap gerak tangan _kunoichi_ itu saat menutup pintu, dan langkah kaki jenjangnya yang menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Kamu kembali melanjutkan lompatanmu—tapi kali ini dengan sedikit pelan—saat melihat sosok gadis itu melewati keramaian dengan tenang dan sapaan ramah dari orang-orang.

Terukir senyum tipis di bibirmu saat langkah gadis itu berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Gadis itu merogoh saku _kimono_ hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna emas dari sana, dan dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya memutar kunci lalu mendorong benda pemisah itu dengan pelan.

Saat sosok gadis itu telah hilang dari kungkungan matamu, kamu turun dari atap, berjalan pelan dengan kedua tanganmu yang tersimpan di saku celana hitammu menuju pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Kamu membuka tudung kepalamu, memperlihatkan rambut hitammu yang dikuncir satu, mencuat ke atas—seperti buah nanas. Satu helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutmu, sebelum tangan kananmu tertarik dari sakumu dan bergerak pelan memutar kenop pintu.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okae_—"

Sambutan hangat dari gadis itu terputus, kipas besar di tangannya—yang selalu setia berada di punggung kecilnya, sepertinya ia baru saja melepaskannya—kini terhempas di kursi.

"_Tadaima_, Temari."

"Shikamaru...," bibirnya melafalkan namamu pelan, sebelum akhirnya senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah cantiknya. "_Okaeri_."

Kamu tersenyum tipis sambil melepaskan jubah dan rompi _chunnin_ yang melingkupi tubuhmu, menghempaskan benda berbahan kain itu di sofa, sebelum kamu pun ikut menghempaskan tubuhmu disana. Sementara gadis bernama Temari itu langsung mengambil jubah dan rompi hijaumu dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Iris _grey_ milikmu memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, tubuhmu keringatan," saran Temari sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Satu gumaman '_mendokusei_' meluncur dari bibirmu, menyusul sebuah kuapan besar, tapi akhirnya kamu tetap melakukan saran gadis _blonde_ itu. Terdengar suara piring yang ditata di meja saat kamu sedang berkutat dengan air. Lima menit berlalu, kamu keluar dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkari pinggangmu. Seolah seperti di rumah sendiri, kamu masuk ke sebuah kamar untuk berpakaian.

Setelah berpakaian, kamu membaringkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayumu. Semilir angin padang pasir berhembus masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, panas terasa di sekitarmu. Kamu bangkit dari rebahanmu, menguap dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat tanganmu telah membuka pintu, Temari berdiri diam di ambang pintu, tampaknya ia tadi berniat menjemputmu, tapi jadi terkejut saat melihat sosok tinggimu yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Wajah tegas Temari tampak memudar hari ini, seberkas rona merah tampak menjalari wajahnya yang putih mulus. Kamu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari mawar Suna itu tersipu karenamu. Ya, hanya karenamu gadis yang terkenal dengan perangai keras dan angkuhnya itu bisa merona. Dengan pelan kamu menutup pintu dengan diiringi satu kuapan besarmu.

"Kau pasti lapar, Shika. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan," Dengan sedikit canggung Temari mengatakannya, tapi kamu masih bisa menangkap seberkas keindahan tipis di bibir ranumnya.

Kamu mengikuti langkah pelan gadis itu ke dapur, sepasang mata mengantukmu menatap punggung kecilnya dengan _intens_. Saat sampai di dapur, harum masakan menjalari indera penciumanmu, begitu menggugah seleramu. Kamu duduk di kursi, sementara Temari menyiapkan nasi dan laukmu dengan telaten—sungguh tipe ideal untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. Temari mengambil tempat di sebelahmu, sambil menyiapkan makanannya sendiri. Kalian pun makan dalam diam.

selesai makan, Temari menyuruhmu untuk segera beristirahat karena kepala nanasmu mengganggu pekerjaannya. Tapi kamu malah menguap sambil tetap meletakkan kepalamu di meja makan. Temari menghela nafas, ia beralih mencuci piring. Suara riak air dan busa sabun menyatu jadi satu, sesekali terdengar denting piring yang satu sama lain bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Temari pelan. Ia seolah tahu kalau kamu tidak sedang tidur, tapi sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"_Mendokusei,_" gumammu pelan. "Kami berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali. Sekarang ia sedang menjalani hukumannya di penjara bawah tanah," ujarmu malas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Sakura dan rekan setimmu?"

Kedua alismu menyatu, kamu mengangkat kepalamu. "Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?" Tersirat nada merajuk dari pertanyaanmu, tapi kamu tidak menyadarinya. Sementara Temari hanya merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat seketika.

"Naruto dan Sasuke hampir saling membunuh, tapi Sakura datang tiba-tiba, membuat _chidori_ Sasuke malah menuju Sakura. Saat melihat Sakura terluka karena ulahnya, Sasuke merasa menyesal, ia diam saja saat Naruto dengan beringas menghajar dirinya. Sasuke pun menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Sementara Sakura, ia beruntung karena hanya terkena imbas dari _chidori_ Sasuke, jadi nyawanya masih selamat. Sai, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, dan Naruto mengalami luka ringan, mereka ada di rumah sakit," Kamu menguap pelan. "Sementara aku, langsung menuju kesini untuk menemuimu meski luka di punggungku baru saja diobati," lanjutmu pelan.

Entah Kenapa kamu yang biasanya selalu malas dan menganggap semua wanita itu merepotkan—termasuk ibumu juga gadis yang kini telah berbalik menatapmu. Tapi kini kamu tampak berbeda dari perangaimu yang sudah tercipta dari kamu kecil itu, kamu kini terlihat seperti bocah laki-laki kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan mainan oleh ibumu. Kamu kembali bergumam '_mendokusei_' saat seulas senyum mengejek tercipta di wajah Temari.

Temari berjalan menuju sebuah lemari putih yang tergantung di sudut dapur, ia mengeluarkan perban dan obat-obatan. Ia kembali mengisi kursi yang tadi di dudukinya. "Sini, aku akan mengobati lukamu," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum manis, kamu tersipu, tapi Temari tak sempat melihat wajah malumu karena kamu sudah dengan pintarnya memutar posisi tubuhmu.

Sentuhan hangat dari tangan mulus Temari menjalari punggungmu, saat cairan obat-obatan itu menyentuh luka panjang di punggungmu, wajahmu berkerut karena menahan perih. Dengan lembut Temari meniup lukamu sebelum menutupnya dengan perban.

"Aku baru saja dari kantor Gaara saat mendapat kabar kau dan rekan setimmu telah kembali, aku bahagia karena kalian berhasil—dan kau pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Terima kasih karena sudah menepati janjimu," ujarnya lembut, kamu hanya mampu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suasana riuh saat upacara pernikahan Shikamaru Nara__—__kamu—_ dan Rei Temari selesai. Upacara sakral dan suci kalian, mengundang decak kagum dan keharuan dari para sahabat dan keluarga. Temari sangat cantik dengan kimono putih yang membalut tubuhnya, rambut blonde-nya tampil berbeda, ia disanggul dengan hiasan bunga sakura di puncak kepalanya. Sementara kamu tampil gagah dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu dengan dalaman putih. Wajah mengantukmu tampak gugup, sementara calon mempelaimu itu terlihat jauh lebih gugup darimu—bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkannya, tegas dan sedikit angkuh.

_Kalian menikah di Suna. Pernikahan kalian tanpa proses pacaran, karena kalian sadar cinta sudah mengikat kalian dari dulu. Meski tanpa deklarasi pacaran, kalian tetap yakin akan bisa membina hubungan suami-istri dengan baik. Meskipun juga usia kamu dan dia berbeda tiga tahun, kamu tetap yakin kalau kamu akan bisa menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab baginya._

_Sehari setelah pernikahan, kamu mendapat tugas dari Hokage-sama. Kamu diperintahkan untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan berat hati kamu meninggalkan gadis yang baru saja kemarin kamu nikahi itu. Dengan gentle kamu berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat, karena kamu tidak mau membuat gadis itu bersedih, bukankah kamu akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab baginya? Dan kamu sama sekali belum melaksanakannya, karena kalian juga belum memulainya.  
_

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

"Kusama menanyakanmu, dia rindu denganmu."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Konoha?"

Kamu berdiri dari dudukmu, menguap pelan sambil menatap malas pada Temari yang juga sedang menatapmu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Pernyataan pelanmu mampu membuat jantung gadis yang kini berstatus istrimu itu berdegup dengan kencang. Kamu memang bukan tipe pria yang suka mengumbar kata-kata manis, tapi ada saatnya kamu juga ingin memberitahu pada belahan jiwamu itu bahwa kamu sangat membutuhkannya. Temari tersenyum manis sebelum berjalan mendekatimu. Meski Temari pun juga bukan gadis yang terbiasa menerima kata-kata manis dari seorang pria, tapi bila kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirmu, dari kekasih hatinya, ia akan merasa sangat berbunga dan tersanjung. Sepasang _teal_-nya menatap matamu, membuat debaran di jantungmu menggila.

"Aku lebih dari sangat merindukanmu," ujar bibir ranum Temari sambil mengecup pelan bibirmu, lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu bidangmu sambil kedua tangannya menempel pada dadamu. Kedua tanganmu bergerak merangkul bahu mungil pencuri hatimu itu, menarik sangat dekat dengan tubuhmu.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ memberitahuku kalau Kusama bermimpi mendapatkan seorang adik. Seorang adik perempuan, berambut hitam sepertiku dan beriris _teal_ milikmu...," Temari mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapanmu. Raut malu di wajahnya tergambar dengan kentara, apalagi saat mendengar kalimat lanjutanmu yang terdengar malas tapi tersirat nada salah tingkah disana. "Saat aku akan kesini, Kusama merengek untuk ikut, tapi aku dan Kurenai-_sensei_ melarang, karena aku sedang dalam kondisi terluka. Sebulan lagi Kusama akan berumur tujuh tahun, dia menginginkan kado seorang adik perempuan yang seperti di mimpinya."

Temari melepaskan dirinya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak jauh beda dengan kamu. Saat berada dalam jarak dekat, kamu dan dia seolah menjadi orang lain, padahal dulu saat kalian masih kecil kalian sempat menjadi lawan_—_pada saat ujian _chunnin—_dan selalu saling ejek pada saat remaja, meski saat itu kalian telah bisa merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain, tapi kamu dan dia masih berusaha memungkirinya_—_saat Naruto bertanya kalau kalian sedang kencan_. _Tapi saat perang _shinobi_ usai, saat anak Kurenai-_sensei_ dan mendiang _sensei_ kesayanganmu berusia enam tahun, kamu memantapkan hatimu untuk melamar _kunoichi_ Suna itu, apalagi Kasuma juga telah memanggil Temari dengan _Okaa-san_.

"Dan, aku diberi waktu libur selama sebulan oleh _Hokage-sama_," ujar kamu pelan sambil meraih dagu Temari, mengangkatnya pelan lalu kamu kecup lembut bibir ranumnya. "Kau mau mengabulkan keinginan putramu?" tanyamu setelah kalian selesai berciuman. Temari menjadi semakin salah tingkah, perlakuan lembutmu dengan tampilan wajah seriusmu itu, membuatnya berpikiran betapa telah dewasanya dirimu.

Lalu kamu menggerakkan kedua lengan besarmu untuk merangkul kembali tubuh mungilnya. "Selain Kasuma, Kurenai-_sensei_, _Okaa-san_, dan _Otou-san_ juga menginginkan seorang penerus _klan_ Nara, dan jangan lupakan aku juga," tambahmu sambil tersenyum tipis. Kamu sangat bahagia bisa menjadikan gadis Suna ini istrimu. Meski sedikit kasar dan angkuh, Temari sangat dewasa dan penyayang, apalagi gadis itu selalu menunjukkan sisi manisnya saat bersamamu, seperti saat ini_—_dengan malu-malu Temari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil semakin membenamkan wajah malunya ke pundakmu.

"_Ashiteru_," kamu mengecup puncak kepala Temari saat bibirnya mengumandangkan satu kata terindah itu. Satu kata terindah yang hanya untukmu, dari seorang gadis yang merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan. Ya, anugerah yang terindah dalam hidupmu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End.**_

_**Thanks for reading.  
**_

_**Takana Nara.  
**_

_**07 oct 2012  
**_

_**13.54**_


End file.
